Building a different world
by HaroldSaxonPM
Summary: AU: Darth Caedus won the battle against his sister at Shedu Maad and now continues his journey to unite the galaxy along with Tahiri.


**A/N- Here's an idea I had. Basically it's AU after Invincible, also the ending of said book didn't happen like it did in the actual book.**

Darth Caedus clenched his fist and allowed himself a grim smile of satisfaction. After a moment he heard the door to his office open and Tahiri Veila, his apprentice, entered the room.

"Yes, what is it Tahiri?"

Caedus asked as he looked over his shoulder at the 28 year old women.

"My Lord, I wish to report that one of the enemies of the State has been captured."

Caedus arched an eyebrow in interest and finally fully turned his body to face her.

"Really? Who?"

"I regret that I cannot answer that Lord Caedus, the capturers refuse to divulge the identity until you are present."

Caedus closed his eyes for a moment in annoyance before opening them and nodding.

"Very well, let's go and meet them then."

Tahiri nodded as Caedus moved around his desk and past her towards the door, the women easily falling into step behind and to the left of him. Together they entered the turbolift and it sped up towards the landing pad. Caedus closed his eyes, blinded by it but still aware of everything around him.

He had won.

His sister, Jaina, had failed to defeat him at Shedu Maad and he had been forced to try and kill her, unfortunately she had managed to escape before he could. Likewise Tahiri, his apprentice, had succeeded in her battle against Ben Skywalker but had failed to kill him, while this had angered the Sith Lord when he had learned of it he had grown to accept it and now offered a vast reward for his cousin, dead or alive. There were equal bounties on the heads of most of the Jedi Masters who had escaped from him after the battle, chief among them were all of the members of the High Council and Han and Leia Solo. His one-time lover, Tenel Ka Djo, was also dead but his daughter was alive and well and safely located in a secret location only he knew. Within weeks of the battle he had swept aside the arrogant Moffs of the Imperial Remnant, bring their forces into the Galactic Alliance. With his combined might the Sith Lord had struck at the Confederation, shattering it utterly. The leaders had been quickly executed in order to make an example to anyone else that threatened the Galactic Alliance. The Mon Calamari Cha Niathal still opposed him with a large number of fleets but he would soon eradicated or assimilate them as well, then peace would reign supreme. Caedus opened his eyes slowly and smiled before turning to glance at his apprentice.

"I think it's time I did away with the Galactic Alliance, take a page from Palpatine and call it the Empire. Sounds much better I think."

Tahiri bowed her head in agreement.

"Yes Lord Caedus."

Caedus let out a short laugh as the turbolift arrived and the door opened. The two Sith exited the lift and moved through the rain to the landing pad, where a ship stood with a number of armed people gathered round it.

"I understand you have someone I might be interested in."

Caedus stated, his voice carrying across the vast space with little effort on his part.

"That all depends on how much you're prepared to pay us."

One of the bounty hunters shouted over the rain.

"You know the price for each and every enemy of the State."

He replied carefully, his eyes narrowing slightly, the bounty hunter who was the spokesperson sneered slightly.

"I think we can do better than that."

Caedus felt Tahiri stiffen in anger and could feel her start to summon the force but mentally shook his head, stopping her.

"Do you realise with whom you are talking to?"

He asked politely, already subtly summoning his own, considerable, power.

"Course we do, Chief-of-State Jacen Solo. Now how about 10 million credits?"

But Caedus wasn't listening anymore, he had closed his eyes as soon as they had called him by that name, he could feel Tahiri smiling in satisfaction, knew that she was going to enjoy seeing the display that was to come. When he opened his eyes again they were no longer brown but yellow as he rose into the air, taking power from the cries of shock that came from the bounty hunters.

"You pathetic fools, I am not Jacen Solo. I am Darth Caedus and you have just signed your own death warrant."

Caedus stated as he concentrated before letting loose with the dark side, electricity fly from his fingers and shooting down towards the figures arrayed below him. As the electricity hit some of them it used the rain to jump across to another and then another until they were all joined together by the force lightning, their bodies jumping as the lighting shot through them. After a moment Caedus stopped and floated back to the ground, his chest heaving.

"Come on."

He muttered as he started towards the ship, smiling to himself as he heard Tahiri start after him.

Inside the ship Caedus found himself smiling as he looked down at the unconscious figure stretched out on the table in front of him. Tall with shaggy black hair there could be no mistaking him.

"Well well, hello Zekk. How nice of you to join us."

He muttered under his breath as he felt Tahiri join, he spun on his heels and caught her with a piercing look.

"Get some troops up here and transport Zekk to the medi-bay, get him implanted with a shocker and then get him to the Senate hall."

"The Senate hall sir?"

Tahiri asked curiously and Caedus grinned nastily.

"Yes Tahiri, you're going to prove yourself. You're going to fight Zekk."


End file.
